


The Future Is Like A Flower, It Unfolds In Peculiar Ways

by Nightshadeclifford



Series: Watching the Series (Movies, Episodes, Trailers and More) [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Characters Watching How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Protective Stoick the Vast, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Sassy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Snotlout is an asshole not gonna lie, Stoick the Vasts A+ Parenting, They will get better though!, Watching HTTYD 2, he's trying his best, so are the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: When The Berkians and Dragons were shoved into a theater together by the Gods, they weren't anticipating being shown the future.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Series: Watching the Series (Movies, Episodes, Trailers and More) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824202
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283





	1. Future Hiccup's Disembodied Voice And Dragon Racing

**Author's Note:**

> No, I do not own Httyd, all rights go to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. I merely copy ad pasted the transcript for the second movie.

Living on Berk had very few perks, in Hiccups opinion. Dragon raids mixed with being the Outcast of the island really put a bummer on what little there was to enjoy, being what was essentially a walking and talking fishbone amongst burly walls of solid muscle.

_Hiccup the Useless._

Being dubbed ‘Useless’ didn’t really help things at all, especially with his track record of destruction that easily rivalled, if not exceeded the twins.

With all that rolled up into a ball of lonely (if not slightly isolated) sass and sarcasm, Hiccup was, in simple terms. Not _Viking like_ enough. He often joked with Gobber-, (his mentor and possibly _only_ friend.)

-that his father received the wrong offspring, but really that’s what it felt like. His dad only really looked at him with disappointment. Like he skimped on the meat of his sandwich. He simply _wasn’t good enough._

So, upon waking up in a place that definitely was _not his bedroom_ , surrounded by the whole island population, all in different states of awakening- _without their beloved weapons mind you_ , Hiccup was not ready for the onslaught of accusing glares that were sent his way.

Shrinking, Hiccup raised his arms in a placating gesture. “Before you say anything- I didn’t do anything.”

Many disbelieving eyebrows were raised, some brave souls daring to snort.

Opening his mouth, whether it was was to scold Hiccup or command silence- maybe both, Stoick began to raise his voice-

-only to have a single wall light up, projecting a cool hue throughout the otherwise warm room. Thirteen words shimmered on the screen.

**_Vikings of Berk, the Gods have decreed that you be shown the future._ **

Mutters rippled through the theatre. The Gods themselves?

Clearing his throat, Hiccup stared at the screen with determined eyes.

“How far into the future and why us?”

The whispers died at the question, the Berkians staring at their heir then to the screen. Another ripple as the previous words faded and new ones crawled across.

**_The Gods have seen glimpses of a dark future, and deemed to show you five years into your futures. As for why, Berk is the catalyst. More specifically, you Hiccup Haddock._ **

Hiccup blanched at that, narrowing his eyes. A bark of laughter shook him out of his faint stupor.

Snotlout smirked. “Hah! Only _Useless_ could be the reason for a dark future!”

The teens snickered, followed by a pitying stare from Astrid. Although they didn’t vocalise it, the villagers evidently agreed. Scowling, Hiccup turned back to the screen.

 ** _No, you misunderstand. You must watch to view the future that will come to pass, if the timeline is to go correctly._**

Bushy eyebrows raised at that.

‘ _If the timeline goes correctly?’_ Hiccup frowned. From what he has seen, the room was a large box, filled with plush chairs and soft carpeting. The walls were dark, the small lamps mounted upon them casting a faint, amber glow.

The screen took up the one wall at the front, large and if not slightly intimidating. Humming thoughtfully, Hiccup turned, fully intending to find a seat-

-Only to come face to face with the acidic emerald eyes of a Nightfury.

Hiccup jumped, but didn’t make much of a sound, he merely stared right back, holding the dragon’s gaze nervously.

Hiccup tilted his head to the side, curious. The Nightfury’s eyes weren’t malicious or evil, they only held intelligence and curiosity. Sighing softly Hiccup placed himself onto the plush chair beside the dragon, giving a gentle (If not slightly awkward) smile in the reptile’s direction.

The Nightfury tilted his head before opening his mouth and manipulating the toothless mouth into an awkward semblance of a smile.

Chuckling, Hiccup watching as the Nightfury curled into a very cat-like coil just behind his chair and out of sight. The screen glowed once again, immediately capturing the Viking’s attention.

**_Vikings, if you are done, please take a seat and watch the wall._ **

The Berkians all grumbled at the interruption, but obediently lumbered into their seats. A few painstakingly long minutes later and all of Berk was situated facing the screen. Some still suspicious while others were curious.

**_Also, there shall be no violence, as you will be sharing the room with Dragons._ **

Shouts filled the room at that, the Vikings whirling around in their seats to spot their reptilian foes, meaty hands grasping at air for non-existent weapons. Snarls emanated from the Dragons, scarred scales shining in the dark.

Thunder abruptly shook the very foundations of the room, all of its occupants (bar Hiccup and Toothless) freezing at the sound.

“Odin’s beard…” Spitelouts voice trembled amongst the silence, breaking the startled spell that fallen over them.

The screen’s shine was stronger and bolder as the message crawled across the wall again.

**_Sit, the Dragons are guests of the Gods, much like you Berkians. There will be breaks for food and water soon enough, but for now we have wasted enough time._ **

Reluctantly the two sides relaxed enough to sit back down, eyes staring intently at the screen.

Slowly the lights dimmed, the only source of light being the larger-than-life screen in the front.

**[Opening credits roll, followed by a shot of the village of Berk in the daytime]**

The Berkians couldn’t help but stare in awe at the remodelled Berk, pride welling up in their chests at the scorch-free buildings.

**Hiccup: (V.O.) This... is Berk.**

Some of the more soft Vikings jumped at the clear voice that echoed throughout the theatre. Narrowing his eyes, Stoick leaned forward with his hands clasped and nose nestling on top of his knuckles. That nasally tone was uncomfortably familiar, but he simply _couldn’t place it._

**Hiccup: (CON’D) The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

Chuckles rose up from both side of the room. Berk was indeed a bundle of surprises.

**[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air]**

The spell was ruined, Spitelout angrily shook his fist, growling out- “Blasted devils and their raids.”

**Hiccup: (V.O.) Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call--**

Violent proclamations of “Dragon Slaying!” and “Dragon Slaughter!” rising amongst the Berkians, drowning the Dragons threatening growls out. If Hiccup focussed hard enough, he was sure he could hear “Snotlout oi oi oi!” Towards the front.

Hiccup exasperatedly shook his head. Snotlout would never change.

**[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colours blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their rider’s swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks and revamped structures of Berk.]**

The Vikings all leaned in excitedly, some still having crazed expressions of murder plastered across their faces.

**Hiccup: (V.O.) DRAGON RACING!**

Absolute silence.

Then all Hel broke loose. Angry shouts and screams of protest shook the theatre, faces red with anger staring at the now frozen screen for answers.

The twins stared at each other before bashing twin sets of helmets together, the bong-like sound adding to the noise. Snotlout himself merely stared at the screen as if it had poked him between the eyes while Astrid steamed silently, muttering about Flightmares and lost honour.

Fishlegs’s eyes were darting around nervously, stuttering ever so slightly. Hiccup himself remained seated, close enough to the Vikings that they paid him no mind, but close enough to the dragons that he could see confusion swimming in their eyes.

Amongst all the chaos, a single sheet of parchment fluttered down to Stoick, enticing the Chief to pluck it from the air.

Eyes skimming over the runes etched into the parchment, Stoick frowned.

**_Answers shall be given soon, but you must continue to watch._ **

“ENOUGH”

All motion paused, the Vikings looking towards their chief questioningly.

Waving the flimsy sheet of runes loftily in the air, Stoicks voice echoed throughout the room.

“We have received word from our… friend, and have been informed that we shall receive answers as the story progresses.”

Grumbles and potential protests were silenced with a firm look as Stoick sat back down, the villagers quickly following suit.

**Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO!**

Glares were thrown towards the poor boy, Fishlegs cowering under the heat of the glares.

**[Fishlegs, who is now 20 and even larger, rides Meatlug who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and Hookfang side-check them and steal their sheep.]**

Spitelout stared at his son with a horrified expression, a scowl firmly etched on his face. Snotlout himself was gaping at the screen, spluttering incoherently.

**Snotlout: Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

Uneasy laughter emerged from the Vikings, Snotlout was still the same, even five years later.

**[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]**

Fishlegs gave a feeble glare in Snotlout’s direction, but squeaked and looked away when the Jorgenson glared right back.

**Fishlegs: No, Snotlout! That was mine!**

Snotlout smirked.

**[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.]**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at the screen then to each other, looked at the dragon, the screamed and bashed their heads against each other again, much to the dis-pleasure of their parents.

**Snotlout: Here ya go, babe.**

Snotlout gagged, staring at the screen with a shocked expression. Ruffnut had a disgusted expression while Astrid merely smirked. It must be nice not not have Snotlout all over her.

**[With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.]**

**Snotlout: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Another gagging sound erupted from both Ruff and Snotlout, causing chuckles from the surrounding Vikings.

**Ruffnut: (Disgusted) Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

“Finally, get out of my space man.” Snotlout scowled at that.

**[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]**

Tuffnut grinned. “Hey it’s me!”

**Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

**[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]**

The twins whooped at the blatant destruction, while others merely groaned.

**Stoick: Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, and Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

Eyebrows jumping, Stoick leaned back into his seat, gobsmacked. _‘I’m supporting this!?”_

Astrid scowled, how was she losing to the _twins?!_ Snotlout, sure. That was somewhat plausible, but the twins couldn’t work together to save their lives.

**[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]**

Toothless looked up from his coil in surprise. _‘That’s me!_ ’ Hiccup jumped, staring at the dragon, forest eyes wide in surprise. Toothless stared back, head tilting. ‘ _Can you understand me?’_

Silently Hiccup nodded.

**Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

Snotlout gave a less than attractive snort. “Of course Useless wouldn’t be there, he wouldn’t be strong enough to hold on!”

The twins and a few villagers gave snorts and belts of laughter at that.

Fishlegs didn’t bother to point out that the image looked suspiciously like what other Vikings believed to be a Nightfury.

**Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

Gobber frowned. _‘Big talk?’_ Stoick silently echoed the same thoughts himself. He turned to stare at his son, his green eyes transfixed on the screen.

**[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]**

Snotlout choked, staring at the screen in shock. He had assumed that Astrid hadn’t aged well, but she obviously had. _‘So why am I not chasing after her?’_

Hiccup blushed faintly. Astrid had obviously retained her good looks.

**Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

Astrid nodded with a smirk. She may not like that she was on a dragon. But this was a competition and dragon or no dragon, she was still very competitive.

**Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

Ruffnut gagged at that, an expression of disgust crossing her face.

**Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

Spitelout chuckled, that was the Thorsten girl alright.

**Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**

Tuffnut tittered disappointedly. “Only a _few_ hours dear sister? You _must_ work on your form.” Ruffnut smirked.

**Hiccup: (V.O.) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

Stoick raised an eyebrow, eyes sparkling. _‘Five years since what? The Nest was found? They made_ peace _with the dragons?’_

**[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colourfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.]**

Awed murmurs of appreciation rippled through the crowd.

**Hiccup: (V.O.) We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash... Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

Gobber gave a hum, eyes raking over the screen as the dragons trilled in the background. He’d seen some inventions very similar in design in Hiccup sketchbook. ‘ _I wonder…’_

**[In the village, a baby Gronckle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]**

Hiccup stared at the additions to his village in awe, eyes soaking up the inventions mechanics excitedly.

**Stoick: It's time, Gobber.**

The dragons leaned forward in anticipation. _Time for what?_

**Gobber: Righty-ho! (Aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

Everyone leaned forwards.

**[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]**

The teens grinned.

**Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

Sven let out a squawk. “My Black Sheep!”

**Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**

Ruffnut cheered.

**Tuffnut: Let's go!**

Tuffnut let out an excited cackle.

**Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**

Snotlout snorted. “ _Meatlug!?”_ Fishlegs blushed but rose an eyebrow.

**[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]**

Sven let out another whimper, inciting chuckles.

**Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**

Astrid frowned. She looked much happier in the future than she does now.

**Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

Tuffnut gave another grin.

**Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

Laughter was raised at the look of sheer terror on the sheep’s face.

**[He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]**

The Vikings were on the edge of their seats, Hiccup staring in wonder at the peaceful future.

**Astrid: Up, up, up!**

Astrid grinned.

**[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]**

Silence. The grin dropped off Astrid’s face, quickly replaced by a scowl. Fishlegs trembled as her glare directly pierced him.

**Astrid: NO!**

**Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**

Fishlegs let out a weak chuckle.

**[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]**

Ruffnut let out a groan. “Not you too Fish face.”

**Fishlegs: Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten!**

Ruffnut groaned in defeat, her brother patting her on the back in false sympathy.

**Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

**Astrid: (To Snotlout) You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

**Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**

**Fishlegs: We're winning together!**

Groans echoed from the Vikings, a few wolf whistles echoing in the small space.

**[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]**

Ruffnut jumped up with her fists in the air, a smirk on her face.

**Snotlout: Oh, no!**

Snotlout grimaced, annoyance palpable.

**Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! No one can stop me now!**

Tuffnut puffed out his chest. “Except for me. We’re attached genius!”

**Tuffnut: Except for me. We're attached, genius! Quit trying--**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both stared at the screen as others chuckled at their shocked expressions.

**[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]**

That on the other hand incited groans from others, the twin’s parents merely shaking their heads.

**Ruffnut: Hey!**

The twins were staring angrily at each other, heads pressing firmly together.

**Tuffnut: --to steal all my glory!**

Tuffnut nodded vigorously, head violently bashing against his sisters.

**[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back, keeping her balance.]**

Astrid smirked, while Snotlout gazed admiringly at her.

Hiccup leaned forward eagerly.

**Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**

Eyebrows jumped up at the blatant show of favouritism.

**Tuffnut: It's MY glory!**

More groans and exasperated chuckles.

**Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

Hiccup shook his head, the twins were always arguing or up to mischief. No in-between

**Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

“How about no throwing my sheep up to those bloody dragons!” The Vikings around Sven inched away from the usually silent man.

**[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands.]**

Astrid smiled approvingly, seems like her skills have improved.

**Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

Whoops of success and compliments were thrown around, Astrid smiling happily.

**[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]**

**Tuffnut: Whoa!**

**Ruffnut: Astrid!**

The cheers increased.

**Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

The silence that followed Stoick’s statement was clear enough to hear Hiccup in the back as he choked on his spit, blushing furiously.

A cough.

“I highly doubt that.” Astrid had a shocked blush as Snotlout sniggered with the twins. “Why would Astrid be with Useless when she could be with me?” Snotlout pursed his lips, only to get an annoyed groan from Astrid.

**Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**

Fishlegs grinned. Gronckles were his favourite dragon. 

**[Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]**

Gasps escaped multiple Vikings. Their Fishlegs wouldn’t have the guts to ram Astrid like that.

**Snotlout: Uh, excuse me!**

Snotlout paled as Astrid threw him a warning gaze.

**Astrid: Stormfly!**

Astrid couldn’t help but marvel at how well she worked with a _dragon._

**[Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]**

Sympathetic winces were thrown Fishlegs’s way. That sounded like it hurt.

**Crowd: Oh!**

Hiccup grimaced.

**[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]**

Astrid jumped up, hands in the air. “Yes!”

Snotlout pouted.

**Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

**[A shot shows two white sheep in the basket staring surprised at the Black Sheep's bottom]**

Sven melted into his seat, relief for his cattle’s safety pulsing through his chest.

**[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]**

Astrid was doing the same in the theatre, smirking as the twins groaned at their loss.

**Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

Gobber smiled, it was good to see the teens revelling in victory.

**Hiccup: (V.O.) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

Stoick couldn’t help but frown. That voice was _very_ familiar. He stared at his son with suspicion, a guess formulating in his mind.

_‘Could it possibly…?’_


	2. The Soul Of A Dragon And Sloppy Rescue Manoeuvres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vikings finally meet future Hiccup, and Toothless briefly remembers a legend his mother told him about a boy who had the soul of a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! If you guys want a one-shot of HTTYD written or you have suggestions, send me a request on Tumblr! (Under the same name.)

**[The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring manoeuvres with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]**

Toothless gave an excited trill, eyes wide and shining. He turned to look at the strange human beside him. _‘That looks like fun!’_ His tail though… What happened? Had the Queen punished him for something? Toothless tensed, the fear for this… human that he had bonded with overshadowing his excitement. _‘What if the Queen found out?’_

Toothless curled his tail around his coiled body and stared blankly at the two attached fins, and let out a low whimper.

Stoick stared at the riders face. _‘Those eyes…’_

**Hiccup: Yeah!**

Stoick’s eyes widened, the puzzle pieces falling into place. _‘Hiccup?’_

**[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit -- an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.]**

Gobber couldn’t help but be impressed by the craftsmanship of the suit. _‘That looks like a little bit of ‘iccup flare to me.’_ He chuckled.

**Hiccup: What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?**

Astrid narrowed her eyes. That nasally tone only really belonged to one person in the village. She turned to stare at Hiccup from the corner of her eye.

**[Toothless grumbles in protest.]**

Spitelout frowned. _‘What could be so dangerous that even that blasted devil would protest?’_

**Hiccup: Toothless! It'll be fine.**

Snotlout chortled mockingly. “What kind of name is _Toothless?_ ”

Head shooting up, Toothless narrowed his eyes. _‘That isn’t very nice!’_

Snorting, Hiccup leant down low to whisper, “Snotlout’s not nice, but I guess he can’t help that he doesn’t have many brain cells.”

The pair chortled gently, twin eyes shining happily.

_‘Maybe dragons aren’t so bad after all.’_

**[With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.]**

The twins stared at the prosthetic then at each other, the shouted out. “Cool scar!” Tuffnut gave a feral grin. “I wanna lose my leg!”

Ruffnut smirked. “Whatever do you mean? It’s a hand you want to lose. Just look at Gobber, he can change his hands at will!”

Ruffnut gestured towards the blacksmith. “If you wanna lose a leg, I won’t stop ‘ya. But _I_ wanna change from a hammer for a hand to a hook for a hand!”

Gobber briefly shut his eyes and shook his head. _‘Losing a limb isn’t something to fool around about.’_ Absentmindedly he rubbed where his prosthetic met his stump, mind beating away the phantom pain of the dragon’s teeth ripping into his flesh away with a hammer.

Stoick glanced at the blacksmith sadly.

**Hiccup: Ready?**

A few of the more daring dragon’s leaned forward. What was that curious human going to do?

**[Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.**

The dragons trilled longingly, the phantom sensation of the wind sliding along their scales making them ache.

**Hiccup: This is amazing!**

Hiccup gave a toothy grin, blood simmering excitedly under his skin. That looked like a lot of fun. He turned his head to stare at Toothless, thinking. He couldn’t help but stare into the dragon’s eyes.

They matched his own.

**[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.]**

Terror gripped Stoick in a vice hold, the fear for his ( _Presumable)_ son’s safety.

**Hiccup: No longer amazing! Toothless!**

Fishlegs squeaked and covered his eyes, peeking through the gaps of his fingers.

**[Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes manoeuvring difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]**

Hiccup pursed his lips, but stubbornly kept his gaze locked to the screen. He couldn’t die so early on in the story… right?

**Hiccup: Oh, no! AHH!**

Every muscle in Stoick’s body was clenched with immense tension, his body rigid as ice. _‘Oh Thor and Odin, please no.’_

**[At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighbouring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless’ wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.]**

A collective sigh of relief was released, Stoick’s body trembling with the remaining fear for his son’s safety, heart hammering against his ribcage.

**Hiccup: That really came out of nowhere.**

Toothless huffed a rush of air, eyes narrowing. Did his rider have a death wish?

**[The sea stack cracks and falls]**

Fishlegs grinned at the show of power, desperately wishing he had the book of dragon’s or a notebook with him. So this was the legendary offspring of death and lightning itself. A _Nightfury._ _‘How many shots could it fire? How fast? What did it’s scales feel like? Were they smooth or rough-‘_

Fishlegs yelped as he was dragged out of his thoughts by a rough yank on his shirt.

The larger boy looked to see Snotlout gazing at him impassively before gesturing silently to the screen.

Fishlegs huffed but turned to the screen.

**[Toothless grumbles]**

Spitelout nodded. He never thought he would agree with a _dragon_ of all things, but the creature had a point. It was quite a risky move. He had an idea of who the rider under the helmet was, and he may not be fond of his nephew and all of the destruction that followed him, but he didn’t want him to _die_ _young_.

**Hiccup: We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue manoeuvres, eh?**

Stoick shook his head in a frustrated manner. Hiccup was similar to his mother in ways that made Stoick _ache_. Turning his head, Stoick stared at his son sadly.

Face stony, Hiccup stubbornly kept his eyes glued to the screen, desperately ignoring his father’s gaze raking over him.

**[Hiccup removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid. He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the New land.]**

Stoick froze, ignoring the gasps and sighs that erupted from his tribe. Hiccup was already so similar to Valka that it hurt to look at him, but this, this was _worse._ Brown hair that shone a brilliant auburn in the sun. Freckled dotting his pale skin and a small smile that quietly shone a light that could rival the sun. Staring at his son’s eyes though drove dagger after dagger into his heart, piercing and whittling away.

Forest green eyes that shone with a light that couldn’t be described anything else but determined, but turned dark as a stormy sea when angered.

Astrid on the other hand, couldn’t help the faint blush that presented itself on her cheeks. Sure Hiccup wasn’t a conventionally ‘good looking’ person, but he was still considered cute. He currently possessed a toothy grin that rarely presented itself anymore, and shimmering green eyes that reminded Astrid of the stories she used to listen to as a child.

Of rolling hills and tall trees that stretched all the way to Valhalla.

Growling, Astrid shook her head ever so slightly. _‘Stupid feelings, Hiccup’s useless! He shouldn’t be making her feel like this!’_ Hiccup wasn’t a Viking and certainly wasn’t good enough to walk around without destroying something.

 _‘Is that his fault though?’_ A small voice pierced the slightly forced thoughts that clouded her mind.

Grumbling and ignoring Snotlout’s pathetic attempts at impressing her again, Astrid ruthlessly beat that thought away.

**Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we found another one, bud.**

Hiccup perked up, echoed proclamations of how he was going to be an explorer when he grew up bouncing around his head like light through foliage in the forest.

The faint giddiness he would feel whenever he thought about searching the world came back full force, then leaving him again whenever a voice that was all too similar to his fathers reminded him that he was going to be a _Viking_ , that he couldn’t waste time on silly day dreams when he had to shoulder Berk and all of its people.

Whenever he was reminded of that, it left him empty and miserable. Something inside of him wistful, longing to feel the clouds and the sun dance around him.

But he was stuck on the ground. The solid earth beneath his feet made him clumsy and long for the sky. For _Freedom._

And on Berk, Hiccup felt nothing but caged.

**[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]**

Toothless snorted in agreeance. _‘Yes, don’t just ignore the fact that you nearly died!’_

A chuckle, then- _“I’m sorry”_

Toothless froze, then turned to stare at the human- no, _Hiccup,_ eyes wide and startled.

Emerald eyes stared back at him, also wide and startled.

Squashing down the instinct to defend himself, there was something about those eyes that-

Toothless started, the faint memory of back when he was a hatchling, his mother telling him of a legend that a family once had a child that had a body of a human, yet the soul of a dragon. A singular person that would be born at the exact same time that a dragon would hatch, two halves of a whole. Someone who was destined to be bonded to a dragon.

A bond strong enough to break the control of an Alpha.

Not that Toothless ever believed that part of the legend, but… this boy here. His eyes matched his own.

**Hiccup: Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on! [Hugs him, tries to wrestle with him] Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

Chortles rose up amongst the Berkians. The bond between the two was palpable.

**[Toothless playfully dangles him off the edge of a cliff.]**

The laughter immediately cut out, growls of “He wouldn’t” being mumbled by the Berkians.

Eyes widening, Hiccup slowly processed the worried tones of his tormentors. They were concerned?

Hiccup gave a quiet snort of disbelief. Unless he killed a dragon the Vikings wouldn’t care about him at all.

**Hiccup: (Groans) Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one legged-- AHH!**

**[Toothless laughs]**

A few Gronckles let out chuckles at that. ‘What a curious and strange human.’

**Hiccup: You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

Snotlout smirked. “Aww, could little Hiccup not take a dragon down?”

Hiccup scowled. “Well I don’t see you taking any dragon’s down.”

Snotlout let a strangled breath, face burning a furious red at the laughter aimed at him.

Fishlegs gave a snigger. “He’s got you there.”

Snotlout spluttered and floundered for a little while longer, only to shut his mouth with an audible click.

**[Toothless falls backwards]**

**Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa! [Playing with Toothless] He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter--[Toothless pins Hiccup] --URFFF!**

Gobber gave a hearty chuckle. “That’s ya boy righ’ there.” He nudged Stoick teasingly.

Stoick scowled half-heartedly, but he couldn’t stop the envy welling up in his chest. His son was happier and more open with a _Dragon_ that he had only known for assumedly, five years than with everyone he grew up knowing. More open with his mortal enemy than with his own father.

Even though he didn’t show it, that hurt Stoick more than he would like to admit.

**[Toothless starts to lick him]**

Toothless chortled.

**Hiccup: (Groans) Gaaaaagh! You KNOW that doesn't wash out.**

Hiccup scowled. “That’s gross bud.” Toothless gazed at his human innocently.

**[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]**

**[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]**

“Wow…” Hiccup stared longingly at the raised horizons.

Stoick echoed his son’s sentiments.

**Hiccup: So what should we name it?**

**[Toothless chews at his armpit]**

**Hiccup: "Itchy Armpit" it is. Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

Toothless cooed sadly. This boy was trying to reunite him with his own kind. _The shrieks of his parents as they desperately fended off the hunters echoed in his head, him watching from the shadows as their fires were extinguished permanently had been haunting him for fourteen years._

Toothless let his head flop sadly, eyes downcast. If only he knew.

**[Toothless replies 'no']**

**[A dragon screech catches their attention. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]**

Stormfly focused her attention onto the screen. Why was she and her rider going to meet the flying human?

Snotlout raised an eyebrow. “Why is Astrid going to meet Useless when she could be with me?”

Astrid scowled.

**[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]**

Toothless cooed.

**Hiccup: Afternoon, milady. Where have you been?**

Astrid rose an eyebrow through her blush at the nickname.

**Astrid: Well, winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been?**

“Avoiding my dad.”

Stoick flinched. He knew he wasn’t the best father, but was his and Hiccup’s relationship still strained?

**Hiccup: Avoiding my dad.**

Spitelout let out a low whistle. _‘Looks like nothing much has changed.’_

**Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now?**

Astrid frowned. When did they get so close?

**Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and I get: [Imitating Stoick] "Son, we need to talk."**

Gobber collapsed into laughter. Turning he smiled cheekily at his apprentice. “Ya imitations ‘ave gotten better boyo!”

Hiccup gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

**Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup] "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

Astrid choked on he spit, Gobber’s laughter increasing at her impersonation of Hiccup.

Fishlegs was giggling ad the twins were cackling.

Snotlout was simply sulking at how close his crush and the boy he tormented were so casual with each other.

**Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?**

**Hiccup: A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: [Imitating Stoick] "You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder..."**

Hiccup snorted. “Yeah right.”

**Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad] "Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too."**

Gobber was howling with mirth at that point.

**Hiccup: [Laughing] WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?**

Hiccup smiled gently at the interaction. It must be nice to finally have someone to laugh and joke around with.

**Astrid: You just did!**

Astrid stared at her glowing face, the happiness and laughter a foreign look to her.

**Hiccup: Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious.**

Astrid’s mother raised an eyebrow at that. It wasn’t every day you had to tell Astrid to be serious.

**Hiccup: "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--"**

Hiccup choked on his spit as the Berkians made an uproar, disbelief at the fact that _Hiccup_ of all people would be the next chief.

**Astrid: [Cuts Hiccup off; excited] TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's amazing! [Punches him hard in the chest]**

**[Hiccup's fin pops out. Hiccup grunts and Astrid laughs.]**

**Hiccup: [winds the fin back into his flight suit] You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

Hiccup nodded vigorously at that.

**[Toothless and Stormfly come running past chasing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]**

Both teens blushed at that.

**Hiccup: Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**

Hiccup grimaced.

**Astrid: What did you tell him?**

Stoick leaned forward.

**Hiccup: I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

The chief leant back with a sigh. Of course Hiccup would run from responsibility once he discovered flight.

**Astrid: Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

**[Astrid realizes what she just said]**

Stoick couldn’t help but frown at the downright miserable expression on Hiccup’s face.

**Hiccup: It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

Spitelout frowned. Yes being chief, leading a village and being responsible for so many lives was stressful. Hiccup would only be twenty… Too young to shoulder all that responsibility. He could see where his nephew was coming from.

**Astrid: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honour. I'd be pretty excited.**

Stoick smiled. That Hofferson girl understood.

**Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But... I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother.... so, what does that make me?**

Stoick winced. He knew that Hiccup was curious about the mother he never met, but even thinking about her just hurt, so he never told Hiccup. He pursed his lips. _‘Maybe during one of those breaks we can talk.’_

**[Hiccup sits down and gazes off into space. Astrid sits down beside him and starts braiding his hair]**

Snotlout stared at the screen with a pout on his face, but didn’t say anything.

**Astrid: What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. [Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest] It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

Astrid scrunched her nose slightly at the mushy scene. She was going to be a Shield Maiden! She had no time or interest in love.

**[Astrid kisses Hiccup's cheek but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]**

The twins sniggered.

**Hiccup: Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.**

Gothi smiled at the two on screen, gently clenching her fist on her staff.

**Astrid: Hiccup...**

Hiccup frowned.

**[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]**

The twin’s cheered. “Time for some destruction!” Ruffnut pumped her fist into the air.

Tuffnut grinned. “Explosions!”

The two cackled as the Vikings shook their heads while the dragons watched curiously.

Hiccup smiled.

_‘Maybe this future and peace with dragons is possible.’_

He shared a look with Toothless, the sense of _right_ and _belonging_ in his chest thrumming insistently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When HTTYD 2 first came out, I loved the whole thing about Hiccup having a soul of a dragon, and so I expanded on that whole thing. Hope you liked it!


	3. Of Giant Ice Spikes And Drago Bloody-Fists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I just fell out of the fandom, but I will continue to update!

Hiccup narrowed his eyes intently. Something wasn’t right.

**[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice, with large protruding spiky icicles.]**

Some dragon’s shifted uneasily. Their instincts were screaming _‘Alpha’_

It couldn’t be an Alpha though. Right?

**Hiccup: (To Astrid) Stay close.**

Breath catching, Astrid stared dumbfounded at the screen. Hiccup was meant to be a runt, not a leader. That was simply how life… was.

 _‘But does it have to be?’_ A small voice of doubt that she had previously beaten down wormed its way back into her mind. Slowly and small enough of a movement that it wasn’t noticeable. All of this future watching stuff was making her skull ache.

**[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it, including ships, boats, and the remains of a wooden fort.]**

Toothless let his tail curl slightly around Hiccup’s ankle, warmth radiating off the boy in waves.

**Hiccup: What happened here?**

**[Toothless finds a pair of enormous footprints in the mud and makes a stressed sound.]**

Fishlegs whimpered. _‘That is one big footprint.’_

**Hiccup: Easy, bud.**

**Astrid: Hiccup!**

Stoick tensed at the alarmed tone in the Hofferson’s usually calm and collected voice. _‘What could easily make her that alarmed?’_

**Eret: Fire!**

Gasps left multiple Vikings mouths. Ruffnut however, stare at the screen, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

**Hiccup: Astrid! Look out!**

Snotlout scowled slightly.

**[A net is thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead.]**

**Astrid: HICCUP!**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned at the concern in Astrid’s usually firm tone. “Ah dear Astrid-“, Tuffnut began, one hand on his chest and another stretched out. Ruffnut picked up where her brother left off. “Is that _concern_ we hear in your voice?” Both had matching grins.

Astrid scowled.

**[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her]**

Toothless gave a smug trill as Stormfly tossed him a glare, her eyes shining with annoyance. 

**[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.]**

**Eret: Watch the tail! Tie those legs up!**

Stormfly gave an indignant squawk, eyes burning holes into the screen. How _dare_ this human treat her like a common animal!

**[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]**

Toothless gave a low growl at the screen, body hunching protectively. He didn’t like the way that Human looked at him. ‘So _greedy’_

**Eret: Is that what I think it is?**

Stoick’s hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles growing white from the pressure. He didn’t like the way that that man looked at his son and his… _dragon._ He may not like the fact that his son was closer to a dragon, his sworn enemy than his own father, but…

They evidently had a strong, _unique_ bond. During that freefall (Stoick shuddered at the thought.) the amount of _trust_ between the two had been tangible. Hiccup had sported a smile larger and brighter than Stoick could remember seeing.

And wasn’t that a punch to the gut? What kind of father would let himself become so distant from his own son that he couldn’t recall a single smile?

Stoick frowned into his fist.

**Hiccup: STOP!**

**Teeny: Get out of the way!**

Astrid growled.

**Astrid: STORMFLY!**

Astrid’s scowl quickly vanished. She was concerned over a _dragon_?

**Ug: Whoa, watch out!**

**[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]**

Both Dragon’s and Vikings alike leaned forward.

**Astrid: What are you doing?**

**[Hiccup opens Inferno, while Astrid grabs a stick]**

Gobber leaned back with an impressed whistle while the others gave awed sighs, the twin’s cheering at the flame sword. “Imagine all the destruction you can make with a sword like that!”

Gobber nodded. _‘How does it work?’_ He’d seen similar sketches plastered in Hiccup’s ‘study’ in the back of the forge.

**Eret: Back again? Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

Toothless growled. _‘I don’t think so.’_

**Astrid: Dragon army?**

Stoick gave a small, indiscernible gulp. If Drago was building an army, they would be sent straight to Valhalla.

**Hiccup: Look, we don't want any trouble.**

Spitelout gave a small snort. “Sorry lad, but with your luck trouble follows you around everywhere.”

Hiccup scowled and crossed his arms, tuning out the sniggers from the other villagers, mainly the twins and Snotlout.

**Eret: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

Snotlout gave a scoff, though it lacked a little malice. “If Useless didn’t do it, then who did?”

His question sparked murmurs of concern. What kind of Dragon could _cause_ that kind of damage?

**Teeny: Yeah, look at it!**

**Hiccup: Wait...**

**Astrid: What are you talking about?**

That’s what Astrid wanted to know **.**

**Hiccup: You think we did this?**

Hiccup frowned. _‘Why would we cause that kind of damage then deny it if it could lead to a war? Something just doesn’t add up…’_ He absentmindedly bit his lip.

**Eret: Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

**Hiccup: What do-gooder-- there are other dragon riders?**

Hiccup leaned forward. ‘ _There were other dragon riders… how long were they friends with Dragons, and could they help us?’_

**Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick let out a choked breath, staring at the screen with wide eyes. For the first time in years, Stoick felt _fear._

**Hiccup: Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

Stoick gave a small shudder, ignoring Gobber’s inquisitive stare, instead choosing to pray to any god that would listen. If Hiccup was anything like his mother he try and negotiate peace between Drago and dragons. ‘ _Oh Thor please, please don’t do anything reckless Hiccup’_

**Teeny: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

**No-Name: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

Spitelout licked his lips and gave a small grimace. He knew what Drago was like. Insane and _ruthless_. Hiccup wouldn’t stand a chance. He glanced at his nephew out of the corner of his eye. The boy was staring at the screen with a startling intensity, eyes blazing intelligently.

**Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed.**

**[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt]**

A few Vikings flinched at the scarred skin. Fishlegs gave a small gulp. _‘That looks like it was made from a branding iron.’_

**Eret: He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

**Hiccup: Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon,**

Gobber stared at the screen with a small frown. _‘Hiccup’s plannin’ something isn’t he?’_

**[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid]**

Astrid clenched her fist.

**Hiccup: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, Strange-Hostile-Person-Whom-We've-Never-Met.**

Gobber chuckled. Hiccup certainly hadn’t changed much in the sarcasm department.

**Eret: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

Toothless glared at the image of Eret, eyes blazing. _‘As if!’_ A few other Dragon’s gave croons of agreement.

Ruffnut on the other hand gave a swoon, hands clasped to her chest. _‘A perfect name to fit a perfect man.’_ Her dreamy expression wasn’t lost by her brother.

Tuffnut let out a small groan. _‘Oh for the love of Loki she’s in love.’_

**[Toothless roars]**

**Hiccup: And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now.**

Stoick would’ve laughed if what was happening wasn’t so serious.

**Eret: [Laughs] Heh. They all say that. RUSH 'EM, LADS!**

Astrid glared at the screen. Rushing someone while outnumbered was a cowardly thing to do.

**[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away.]**

All occupants Vikings and Dragon’s alike leaned forward in anticipation.

**Ug: Oh, Watch out!**

The twins gave unanimous cheers, smirks accompanied by fists in the air. Snotlout smirked.

**[Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]**

**Astrid: Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

The Vikings were on the edge of their seats, some more than others

**[Astrid barely manages to escape on Stormfly, with Toothless and Hiccup following]**

**Eret: YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

Stoick clenched his fists harder than could ever remember, his joints silently groaning under his strength in protest. _‘Please Hiccup, don’t do anything your mother would do.’_

**[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]**

**Fishlegs: Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo!**

Fishlegs stared at the screen with his eyes narrowed, how intelligent was Meatlug, was her defence any different to other Gronckles?

**Ruffnut: Yahoo!**

**[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]**

Snotlout let out a snicker.

**[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]**

Gothi shot a glare at Snotlout, frail hand tightly grasping her staff, a small scowl on her face.

**Snotlout: Ha-ha!**

**Stoick: (To villager) Hey, how are you?**

**Stoick: (To another villager) Beautiful day.**

**Stoick: [To Spitelout] Hello, Spitelout, great game today.**

Spitelout shook his head with a small scowl.

**[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]**

A few Dragons chuckled at Berk’s Alpha, his stumble rather humorous.

**Stoick: Oh, sorry, Mrs. Ack.**

**[Gobber is at his smithy doing dentist work on a Zippleback]**

“Hey! Lookie there! It’s me!” Hiccup gave a snort. “We have eyes Gobber, we can see your meathead from a mile away”

“Oh yeah ya sure you little fishbone?”

**Stoick: (To Gobber) Any sign of him?**

**Gobber: Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

Hiccup let out a heavy breath, smiling faintly at Toothless’s small comforting purr. “Thanks for the vote of confidence Gobber.”

Gobber gave a toothy grin, “No problem!”

**Stoick: Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

Hiccup gave a dramatic mock gasp. “Oh my! Another person that believes in me that isn’t Gobber! A once thought extinct species!”

Stoick gave a small flinch.

**[Hiccup and Astrid arrive on their dragons]**

**Stoick: Haha! There he is! (To Gobber, proving his point) Huh? The pride of Berk!**

Hiccup gave a small snort. _‘As if’_

**Gobber: Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

**Hiccup: Sorry. Got held up.**

**Hiccup: Hey, Dad, could I have a word?**

Hiccup gave an irritated sigh, knowing his father, he was going to completely ignore his

**Stoick: Something you're itching to tell me?**

Toothless gave a small snort. _‘Yep, just not the thing you’re expecting, silly old Alpha.’_

**Hiccup: Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

Toothless stared discretely at the fishbone of a human beside him, eyes wide with shock.

**Stoick: Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... (Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made) Forty-one?**

**Stoick: Forty--**

Hiccup sighed. _‘Called it.’_ Snotlout sent him a pitied look. Yes he may act like a jerk, but he knew what it felt like for your father figure to ignore you. It _hurt._

**Hiccup: Could we just talk in private for--**

Gobber sighed. By the looks of things, nothing had changed the dynamic between Hiccup and Stoick. He would often listen to Hiccup rant to him in impressively accurate imitations of his father, and how Stoick would ignore him

**Starkard: That's me! That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you!**

**Hiccup: If we could just talk--**

A scowl curled at Stoick’s lips, risking a glance at his son, Stoick examined his face. Lips twisted into a half-grimace, nose wrinkled and eyes downcast, auburn hair proving to be the perfect curtain to hide behind. By the looks of things, Hiccup wasn’t surprised by this, was probably _expecting it._

Looking back to the screen, Stoick desperately tried to ignore the guilt rearing its ugly head in his chest, an invisible fist clenching itself around his throat.

_‘I’m so sorry Val.’_

**Starkard: Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.**

**Stoick: Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

**Hiccup: Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

**Stoick: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

Stoick nodded, your people always came first.

 _‘And look where that got you and your son.’_ A small voice whispered.

**Hiccup: Dad.**

**Stoick: Oh, excuse us, Grump.**

**Hiccup: Look can we just talk?**

Hiccup groaned. “Not gonna work future me, why are you even trying?”

Toothless gave a small croon.

**Gobber: Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

Gobber stared curiously at the screen. _‘So I have a dragon as well ‘eh?’_

**[Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]**

Grump snickered from the back of the room, small bursts of fire escaping his jaws. A few dragons leaned back in annoyance.

**Gobber: That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

A few villagers chuckled at that.

**Stoick: One of these. And this...**

**Hiccup: DAD--**

Astrid stared with wide eyes at the screen. Her parents never really ignored her, even when they were angry with her. _‘Is this normal for him? Crying out for his dad to listen to him?’_

**Stoick: There you go! Go on. Have away.**

Spitelout shook his head. _‘Stoick’s always been a meathead.’_

**Hiccup: But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

**Gobber: Another one?!**

Spitelouts eyebrows jumped up. _‘Just how many islands did the boyo discover? Based on the maps must’ve been quite a few.’_

**Fishlegs: Any new dragons?**

The twins rolled their eyes. “Typical Fishlegs,” Ruffnut began.

“The mind always on Dragons” Tuffnut finished.

**Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

Hiccup snorted. “That’s a bit of an understatement. I’m pretty sure we’ve left out the death threats and attempted kidnapping.”

Astrid smirked.

**Gobber: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

**Hiccup: No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.**

Fishlegs whimpered. “And d-don’t forget Drago Bludvist.”

**Astrid: You should’ve seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird.**

Ruffnut snorted. “Weird? That’s how you describe a fort that had been blown to smithereens by what we assume was a giant ice spitting dragon?”

Astrid smirked. “Well I don’t see you describing it any differently.”

**Hiccup: I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

A few other villagers winced. Something that destructive could easily lead to a war. A _bloody_ war.

**Gobber: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

A few murmurs of agreement rippled through the Vikings. They may have changed, but it doesn’t mean everyone would agree with them.

**Stoick: Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. [Turns on mechanical saw] Once we make the big announcement!**

**Hiccup: [Turns off saw] They are building a dragon army. Or-or at least the guy they work for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody Fist" or something.**

Stoick sighed. _‘Only Hiccup could mess up the name of one of the most dangerous Vikings in the archipelago.’_

**[Stoick's expression grows serious. He and Gobber exchange glances.]**

**Tuffnut: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

Fishlegs gave a sigh. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

**Ruffnut: Or mine!**

Spitelout sighed.

**Tuffnut: You're such a moron.**

**Fishlegs: A beautiful moron.**

Fishlegs blushed.

**Snotlout: Yeah...**

Snotlout gagged.

**[Ruffnut groans in disgust]**

**Stoick: (suddenly serious and alarmed) Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

**Hiccup: Uh yeah. Wait. You know him?**

Stoick shuddered. _‘Something like that’_

**[Inside the Dragon Hangar]**

**Stoick: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

Astrid stared with wide eyes. _‘What could have scared the chief this much?’_

**Hiccup: What? Why?!**

Snotlout crossed his arms. _‘That’s what I want to know.’_

**Stoick: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

**Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

**Gobber: You heard the man! Lock it down!**

Hiccup stared. _‘Gobber’s in on this to?’_

**Stoick: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

Spitelout grimaced, but didn’t voice his protests like the other Vikings curious murmurs.

**Hiccup: Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

Stoick clenched his eyes. _‘Oh Hiccup, if only you knew.’_

**Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

**Stoick: Get them into their pens!**

Stormfly gave an indignant snort. _‘Pens! Honestly, they treat us like animals!’_

Meatlug gave Stormfly a little nudge. _‘By the looks of the stables though, these pens are to cater to our needs, not to just contain us like in those rings.’_

Stormfly eyed her companion. _‘If you’re so sure.’_

**Hoark: Aye, Stoick!**

**Stoick: Quickly!**

**Hiccup: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

Stoick shook his head sadly. _‘Oh Hiccup you’re just like your mother, just wanting peace. Even when it isn’t possible.’_

**Stoick: No. We fortify the island.**

Hiccup stared at the screen. _‘If this Drago Bludvist guy is able to scare dad, he must be pretty bad. But if I managed to convince Berk to be friends with Dragons, maybe I can do it with him as well?’_

**Hiccup: It's our duty to keep the peace!**

**Stoick: Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

Stoick sighed. Yes, he knew Hiccup would have to go to war one day, but he couldn’t help but want to pro long that for his child. Hiccup was still _so small._

**Hiccup: War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can’t wait around for him to get here. Let’s go find him and change his mind.**

Spitelout looked back at Hiccup and shook his head firmly. “Sorry Hiccup, but with Drago peace just ‘aint possible.”

Hiccup stared back stubbornly.

**Stoick: Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.**

**Stoick: SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

**Astrid: Hiccup, don’t!**

Stoick clenched his fists. _‘Oh Hiccup, please don’t do what I think you’re going to do.’_

**Hiccup: I have to.**

Gobber sighed. _‘Like Mother like Son.’_

**[Hiccup kisses Astrid's cheek]**

Astrid gave a small blush, looking down at her clenched hands.

**Stoick: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

**[Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.]**

Stoick dropped his head into his palms, hair falling into messy strands. _‘Gods-dammit Hiccup’_

**Stoick: HICCUP!**

Spitelout would’ve snickered if the situation wasn’t so serious.

**[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.]**

**Hiccup: Come on!**

Hiccup gave a small victory smile to himself.

**[Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.]**

**Stoick: Hiccup!**

**[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.]**

Astrid stared at the screen. _‘I followed him?’_

Stoick gave a loud groan. “Hiccup.”

Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle. _‘Heh, I’m in danger.’_

Toothless crooned pityingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr! Same names


	4. Not An Update Sorry

Ok, so first off, I hate it when others do this, so know this wasn't some choice made on a whim.

Look, I've loved writing this so far, and I'm really proud of it. But, with school restarting and some stuff going on with my family, I haven't really been writing much recently, other than the pre-written stuff that's currently in my WIP folder.

I've decided this is going on a sort of hiatus. 

Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but I've fallen out of the fandom, and haven't had the motivation to write another chapter up to my usual standards, and I'd rather write a chapter when I'm motivated to write, and give you peeps good quality writing instead of crappy chapters that will diminish the story and reading experience.

So this story will go on a semi-hiatus indefinitely, with me writing a chapter with (Hopefully) good writing every now and again, with me writing for fandoms I actually will be motivated to continue. 

I considered deleting the story but decided that this was a slightly better option.

Sorry for disappointing you guys, again.

-'Shade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
